phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jose-p
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:Ard11230! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:37, November 20, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' welcome Hey Jose-p!!! Im glad your on here! ~disneygirl Just wanna say I love your art that Diseneygirl showed me. See ya around :) PerryPerry 03:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) deviant I don't really have one, but I will register there as soon as possible. Right now I'm in the middle of something important. PerryPerry 15:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Disneygirl showed me some. They are beautiful :) PerryPerry 00:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, please go to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki, Disneygirl need help with the requests there. They are on her blog there. Glad if you can help. PerryPerry 01:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hola Josie! Hola Josie! What'cha doing? hehe, I really think you should do some art on here for the Tri State Gazette. I think you would do a wonderful job! you have the talent for it! so, how is your life in South America? Here in North America? it is fine, I am busy but I am good. I was wondering, is there anything I could do for you since you have done so much for me? I really want to do something, like a Phinabella pic or something to request. I think you deserve it. And hey! I just learned from my mom when my half birthday was or something, she told me June 20! a day before yours! I just realized that! I am really excited now! haha! I hope you have a great day! God Bless you lots! DG